


This December

by electricskies



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Neck Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Lord of the Flies, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Soft Boys, Teasing, Underage Smoking, happy boys!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricskies/pseuds/electricskies
Summary: After the island and grade school, Ralph and Jack reunite at University and find their long lost comfort in one another.
Relationships: Jack Merridew & Ralph, Jack Merridew/Ralph
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	This December

**Author's Note:**

> Note; they are 18 in this story!

Ralph could lay on the floor, staring at the burning embers for hours on end. The fire engulfing the wooden logs whole, like a beast with its prey. They’re hot and _addicting_ , the flames, he wants to reach out and touch them. Vivid memories of the island torment his mind, filling with fear and dread. It contrasts from the pillowing snow falling outside; cold and dreamlike. He reaches out, fingertips barely brushing the flames. The warmth he senses makes him feel a _certain way_. The rest of his body is numb, he longs for the feeling of heat that had once taken over him, that had once tried to kill him, that had once saved him.

Tears begin to form behind his eyelids, the epiphany he’s about to encounter will only fill him with regret, and an uneasy drowse; he’s fragile. Instead, the fair boy stands up weakly, glancing at the firepit one more time as if it would be the last time he’d ever see those _fiery_ red sparks. A hand runs through his sandy hair as he reaches for his coat and scarf.

He arrives at Westminster later than usual, typical to say the least. He’s only there to finish his last term before slipping into an endless _cycle_ of work and somber. Anything than the life he had before the island; school. What amuses him though, is that he finds himself day after day behind the choir building waiting for the tall, freckled boy to finish his lessons. His once sworn enemy, the once savage boy desperate for power. Ralph let’s out a congested sigh, along with a puff of his cigarette smoke. He taps the excess off on the brick wall, then tosses the bud into the snow. His ocean blue eyes trail off and follow the skyline of the afternoon gloom, snowflakes lightly dusting his jacket. The same sun, from years ago, looks back at him, daunting with every ray.

The back door opens up, slowly and quietly, and out walks Jack Merridew. His skin pale against his sweaty, red hair and the black cloak slightly falls off his thin body. Bruises frame his eye sockets, the dark purple spots make his icy blue eyes all the more damning. The tall boy bolts toward Ralph, a mischievous smirk on his face, eyes piercing right through Ralph’s chest. Jack stands next to him, exchanging a greeting, while his hand falters down to Ralph’s; teasing and barely skimming the fair boy’s wrist with his fingers.

They’d usually leave by now, walk side by side through the snow, arms touching, stop and sit on a bench and talk for hours on end then part their separate ways. Or they’d find something to do that wasn’t explicitly romantic, their secret tryst far too precious to expose, like the sensation of open flesh and cold teeth, undignified canny — utterly impossible. Something nags at Ralph, perhaps it’s his desires of Jack rooted in him since he’d first lay eyes on the older boy, the yearning for his fowl existence, his captivating essence.

What surprises Jack is the blonde’s boldness, he’s usually the one dominating. Ralph grabs Jack’s collar, pinning him against the wall and crushes his mouth in a sloppy kiss, knocking Jack’s head back against the bricks with his force, hands on his neck, his chest, his hips. Jack freezes momentarily and considers resisting at Ralph’s touch, but he devours him in turn, searching for some long lost satisfaction. Ralph’s relieved, his heart could burst with something — adrenaline, longing, _fear_. He jerks back, swollen lips leaving Jack’s, as he peppers kisses along his freckled cheeks and jaw. The tall boy rests his calloused palms on Ralph’s arms, regaining balance, taking harsh breaths.

“We can’t—not here.” Jack whispers, drawing back, surprising himself with a steady voice.

“Don’t break my heart like that, Merridew.” Ralph bites at the freckled boy’s milky neck and Jack makes a strangled, huffy sound.

“If only you had one.” Jack kisses his lips firmly, opened mouthed, then pushes past Ralph’s embrace, fumbling into the snow. He laughs hysterically, trying to retrieve any ounce of dignity that had left his thin body.

“Come back with me then.” The fair boy answers reaching to lift Jack to his feet, stumbling himself.

“Desperate, are we?” A grin forms on the ginger’s face, recovering from the mass hysteria he was just in. His smile spreading from ear to ear like a fire had been lit.

They walk through falling snow and lamp posts, hand in hand, hidden by darkness — tall boys in parkas and mufflers, noses and ears red as beetroot or stained wine. The sun had gone down now, much like the boys’ innocence. The sunlight killed by time, a never ending _cycle_ of day and night. The fair boy didn’t mind, to be quite frank, the night was all he looked forward to. Jack was all he looked forward to.

They reach Ralph’s stairwell in the dark, tripping over steps blindly. This time it’s Jack who slams Ralph into the wall, searching for his lips. The door jitters as the two attempt to open it, still lost and tangled in one another.

They strip off their jackets, kick off their boots, and drop their scarves in a heap. Their faces colliding again, instantaneously. The bare skin on skin contact is exhilarating, sending shrills down the blonde’s spine. The freckles on Jack’s face disappear under a harsh blush, like a clay mask painted over his face. He dominates, sucking the boys neck leaving his marks, savagely. It’s silly, really, how Ralph succumbs to Jack’s touch; so desperate, so needy, so _addicting._

They never make it to the bed, to say the least. The floor is cold, yet calming, the arm draped over Ralph’s waist gently runs up and down his side in a delicate manner. The boy next to him whimpers with fatigue and nuzzles closer into the crook of Ralph’s neck, locking fingers with the fair boy. Jack’s heat radiates off his body, leaving the blanket covering them useless.

Ralph’s eyes dart towards the fireplace, watching the red flames _grow and shrink_. It no longer fills him with fear, instead the fire makes him feel secure. Ralph’s free hand finds its way into Jack’s fiery waves, massaging at his scalp. They breathe in sync, listening to their lungs _rise and fall,_ baffled in love and hate. Jack’s already asleep, body melting into his. Ralph joins him.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to quickly write about them before i move on from the novel in my literature class :/ THEY ARE THE ABSOLUTE LOMLS!!!!!!


End file.
